This invention relates to a system and apparatus for detecting the level of fluid in a reservoir. More specifically, this invention is directed to a fluid reservoir level detection system designed to detect fluid loss and prevent component failure from loss of fluid and the possibility of a hazmat situation.
There are many devices known in the art for detecting the level of fluid in a reservoir. Such known devices typically comprise a single float or bobber that encloses an air pocket or is otherwise of a lower density than the fluid in the reservoir. The float or bobber is typically disposed at or near the end of a vertically disposed shaft or a horizontally disposed arm. When the level of fluid in the reservoir is above a certain threshold the float or bobber is forced upwards so as to either rise up the vertical shaft or rotate the horizontally disposed arm about a pivoting connection. When the float has risen up the shaft or caused the level arm to rotate upward, a circuit is typically opened so that a sensor light or other alert is off or otherwise not triggered. As the level of fluid in the reservoir decreases, the float drops with the level of the fluid. When the level reaches a certain threshold, the float is lowered to the point where a switch is activated and a circuit closes so as to activate a sensor light or other alert mechanism.
Typically these systems provide only one alert level and are only configured to notify a person that the fluid level is low. Such prior art devices are not configured to detect a second level threshold or otherwise provide a second alert or take corrective action.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fluid reservoir level detection system that detects two or more level thresholds and provides alerts or initiates a cutoff as a designated threshold is reached. Furthermore, there is a need for such a system that can disable or deactivate machines relying upon the fluid in the reservoir when a critical level threshold is reached. Such a system would provide users with more informed knowledge of the fluid level in closed or not easily accessible reservoirs and prevent component failure from loss of fluid. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.